Swapped Personalities
by TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran
Summary: When Jules wakes up with 'psychic' abilities to notice hidden clues, and Shawn has this stern feeling to follow rules and protocol, how will this case turn out? Will Jules find out Shawn's secret? Could this be the end of Shules? Fluffy Shules, Lassiter works with Shawn, Gus works with Juliet, and McNab loses his Doritos. (Shules got married, Juliet never finds out Shawn's secret)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Shules gets married, Juliet never finds out the secret, and everyone is wonderful!- until Juliet wakes up to a calm and collected Shawn and she has these observational skills that are almost.. psychic? These effects only last one day, but what will ensue? Obviously Shules with fluff! Rated K+ and no profanity :) **

* * *

Juliet woke up shuffling around in her bed, kicking up the sheets to become comfortable and thrusting her arms above her head for more space. She tried her best to fall back asleep like she normally might, but it was like her mind refused to cooperate.

She was processing things faster than normal, as if she had drank a few cappuccinos in her sleep. Thoughts ran through her head, wild and free like wildebeests, and she struggled to focus on even the simplest task of opening her eyelids.

Her eyes finally opened and she realized something was very, _very _wrong. Everything seemed to be jumping off the walls at her, as if zooming in and italicizing. _The vent was opened yesterday, someone forgot to shut the window last night, Shawn left his fingerprints on the mirror again, the toothpaste is missing it's cap and the cap has rolled beneath the bookshelf, the bookshelf is missing a book... War and Peace. _She struggled to keep a migraine away as many things inflicted themselves into her mind. She sat up in her bed and began to massage the temples of her head.

Shawn's spot on the bed was empty. _But still warm, _She noted. Juliet searched through the sea of noticeable objects and finally settled on one constant: Shawn.

He was standing by the stove, using a spatula to carefully lower a fried egg onto a plate beside a honey-covered scone with chocolate chips on top. Juliet mused quietly when she realized he was preparing her favorite breakfast.

She also noticed that he hadn't spiked up his hair that morning like he had been. Instead, it was tightly combed in a careful and precise manner. She almost gasped. "What the _heck _is on your head?"

"Hmm?" He frowned and looked up with concern. "What's wrong with it?"

"You look like Jim Carrey in 'Dumb and Dumber,'" She told him with a grin, and his eyebrows sank with disappointment. "Aww, now, don't take it like that! He was very attractive to a lot of people suffering from blindness!" He rolled his eyes and stopped frowning, carrying over the plate of food with a fork.

Juliet gasped with a grin, pulling her hair back and letting a piece of blond hair dangle free in the center of her forehead. "Breakfast in bed! Can we also watch the original Transformers episodes and eat ice cream bars?"

Shawn gave her a smile and a look, and shook his head. "I've got to work today, and so do you. I've got this major case and Gus still has to cover his routes." He grabbed a dress shirt and slacks- typical work attire- and walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower before I go to work!"

Juliet couldn't stop herself before it had already jumped out of her mouth. "Mind if I join you?" She covered her mouth and nearly dropped her scone on the comforter, blushing bright red and cursing mentally. _Gosh, I hope he didn't hear that! _

"Juliet, I really need to get to work right now," Shawn could barely believe what he was saying, much less hearing. He looked at the clothes he had grabbed to change into and did a double-take. They looked like dressy church clothes that Gus wore every Sunday.

She left her hands covering her face, preventing the urge to whine loudly and complain. _What is going on?! _Juliet stuffed the rest of her plate into her mouth and she frowned when she realized she had eaten the entire plate of food in about a quarter of the time it normally took. _And I'm still hungry?! _She jumped up and tossed the plate at the sink, pounding a fist in the air when the plate landed perfectly in the sink.

She rushed to toss on some soft, loose jeans and a t-shirt that read _Coke_ across the top. She looked over her heels and frowned, grabbing a pair of skate shoes Shawn had bought her one year. _Why don't I ever wear these? _She popped her feet into them and grabbed her purse, rummaging around messily for car keys and walking out of the house carelessly and impulsively.

"I should really get this thing painted a different color," She growled at her silver Gallant, pulling open the used door and sitting on the warm black upholstery. Upon starting the engine's immediate purr, Juliet felt a rush in her heart. She revved it a few more times before backing out of the driveway and tearing across the pavement towards the highway to the SBPD. She floored the engine, pinning her head against the headrest as the car picked up speed.

The speedometer registered her current speed on the almost empty highway at 95 mph, but she personally registered it as slow-lane worthy. She shifted gears and pushed harder on she pedal, pleased with herself when she managed to pull it up to 110. Behind her, cars honked in warning and displeasure, but she only smiled wildly. _What a rush! _

But her rush was short lived: a dark black Ford Fusion with a little siren light on the top of the car. She rolled her eyes and continued driving as fast as possible, hoping that she would make it down to the station where she could make up something like, "Oh I'm so sorry, I broke my right foot a few days ago and have been driving with the left because my insurance won't pay for another Doctor's visit again." Or something, but the cop was relentlessly pursuing her bumper.

She pulled off the exit and was extremely surprised when the car ferociously pulled in front of her at a shocking speed. She person slowed his car down and gave Juliet no option that to also slow down with a loud huff. Eventually she was trapped on the highway exit, and she threw her car in park to await the policeman.

A tall man with salt-and-pepper hair cut short and two icy blue eyes clad in cheesy work clothing stepped out of the car, lowering his sunglasses with a shocked expression. "O'HARA?" He cried out of habit, walking up to the window with a gaping chin.

"Lassie!" She greeted and his eyebrows went all the way up to his hairline.

"What in the name of sweet justice are you doing speeding that fast?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "I _was_ having some fun before I got to work." She frowned. "Is that the same tie you wore yesterday?" He couldn't respond before she gave him a face. "Come on, Lassie; Sears is having a two for $15 deal on ties this month!"

Lassiter stared in surprise. "I.. what?" He stuttered a few moments before face-palming and then throwing his hands on his hips. "You're acting like Spencer!"

"Maybe because I am one?"

He pursed his lips like he'd swallowed a lemon. _Dang it, Spencer, why'd you have to marry my partner? _He cursed mentally. "Well O'Hara-"

"I'm a Spencer-"

"-you shouldn't be going that fast on the highway!" Lassiter growled. "And I don't want to have to give you a ticket because you want to galavant like your husband!"

"Galavant, really? Lassie, you could do so much better." She gave him a pitiful look and changed car gears, pulling around his car and speeding off toward the office. "See you later, partna'!"

She giggled as she slammed the brakes and pulled into the SBPD parking lot, nearly crashing at she sped through a red light and landing her Gallant in a parallel parking spot with ease. She pulled the key from the ignition, not even bothering to change gears to park, and opened her door, walking into the SBPD stylishly.

The chief was in her office when Juliet walked in, uninvited. "Hey chief, what'cha doin'? If it's caricatures, I'm so in."

"I.." Karen Vick frowned and raised her eyebrows. "O'Hara- I mean, Spencer- I mean," She growled. "Juliet, you have a job to do in there. Why don't you go do it?"

"But chief," Juliet gave her a sad look. "There aren't any donuts in the conference room. What am I supposed to eat?"

"Hmm, well," Vick smirked. "How about you go and eat some of that paperwork that needs done?"

Jules' smile dropped. _Grr-ou-chyyy! _"Yikes, wouldn't I get a papercut on my tongue?"

The chief gave her a look, and Juliet rose her hand defensively.

"Say no more, I'm going to my desk." She skipped out of the office and plopped down at her desk, grabbing a pencil and beginning to work until she decided it was too much for her to handle. She looked over at Carlton's desk, smiled at it's sudden lack in work, and said to herself, "Oh, poor Lassie. He really needs something to do otherwise he'll just go insane!"

She picked up her pile of paperwork, looked across the room to make sure no one was looking, and placed the paperwork strategically beneath his second work weapon: the ball-point pen that no one ever touched because they knew he would poke their eyes out with it. He would never suspect anyone else of moving his pen atop the paper besides himself.

"Juliet?" McNabb raised an eyebrow as he peered over from his 6'2 perch. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, some of Lassie's paperwork got filed wrong and put at my desk. I thought I'd go the extra mile and return it to him like a good Samation."

"Samaritan?"

Juliet gave a silly laugh. "I've heard it both ways. Now Buzz," She got a sudden serious face. "I need to know if we will be receiving donuts this morning. And if so-" she caught sight of a receipt in his hand, reading _Bobo's Donuts_ at the top of the bill.

A lightbulb went off in her mind, and she thought to herself, _Hey, why not? _She held a hand to the temple of her forehead and pointed the other index finger at McNabb. "Where are the donuts, Buzz? And are there any glazed left after those two you gave your wife?"

He raised his eyebrows. Juliet could tell a whole lot about just him from his physical appearance, which was unbelievably clear: hadn't shaved this morning, was up late last night, already had sausage before getting donuts, ate a blueberry donut, stepped on and broke a pen, and is hiding his wife's birthday gift in his Squad Car.

This was almost too good to be true.

"Yeah, yeah there are!" He laughed with an amazed smile. "How're you doing that psychic thing? That's usually Shawn's deal!" His brown eyes were absolutely astonished.

"I don't know! I woke up with this insanely beautiful ability to-"

"Oh my gosh," His smile dropped into a serious face. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Her own jaw dropped. "Well I really hope not!" That sounded a little too salty for her taste, so she added, "I'm not so sure me and Shawn are ready for that kind of thing."

McNabb lowered his eyebrows. Juliet wouldn't make an incorrect grammar reference or act so recklessly, so what was really going on. "Shawn didn't switch your bodies, did he?"

"No, no!" She laughed. "That's crazy! That would make me Lindsey Lohan and Shawn is Jamie Lee.." She growled. "Oh, what's her name?"

Buzz grinned. "Yoghurt girl!"

Juliet tossed her hands in the air. "That's her! Anyways, _I have a grazed donut to eat._" She finished the last of her sentence in a Japanese accent, running for the donuts.

* * *

**Please review if you'd like me to write more! It may take me a while (we're moving) but I will still try my best to write more to this story if I get some good feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a ton to you guys who reviewed and read! I will of course try super hard to fulfil all of your wishes and to continue making you laugh! I think I might just keep this story about 3 or maybe (possibly) 4 chapters. Please tell me your thoughts on that. **

**Oh and who wants Juliet to figure out Shawn isn't psychic please leave a review, otherwise I'll just finish up the fic with the usual shenanigans. **

**Thanks! **

* * *

As soon as Shawn had gotten dressed, he realized that he hadn't shaved and had a very grungy looking shadow on his cheeks and chin. He of course made time to shave his face cleanly before heading out the door, his stomach still digesting the delicious apples and oatmeal that he had helped himself to earlier. _Surprisingly fulfilling. _

He was about to get onto his motorcycle to go to work, but he decided it would be healthier to walk since he only lived about a half-mile from the Psych office. He idled with his feet, briskly taking one step after another before reaching his destination in about eight minutes. During these eight minutes, he had a near-panic attack when he remembered he hadn't set up a 401k or a Roth IRA yet. This made his trip even quicker as he rushed to ask Gus for his own financial advice.

"Morning Gus!" He greeted cheerfully.

Gus frowned. "What are you doing up this early?" He looked skeptical. "You never get up this early, not to mention drive to work."

"Oh, no, I walked." Shawn smiled. "It's so much better for the economy."

Gus wasn't exactly sure what had happened to his best friend. He began to write down a list, leaving a smiling Shawn to stand aimlessly in the doorframe before taking a seat and beginning to research his retirement plans and bank statements.

_Things that may have happened to Shawn:  
__1. He is on a new medication.  
2. He was brain-washed by aliens  
3. Aliens kidnapped him and replaced him  
4. Juliet is pregnant.  
5. He's turned over a new leaf. _

Gus looked up to see Shawn frowning as he examined the office. "This place is an absolute mess," He informed Gus. "We should really clean this up after we solve the case for the Police Department."

The pharmaceutical salesman marked off the fifth option with unease. "Umm, Shawn?" Shawn lifted his eyebrows and hummed in acknowledgement. "How would you like to skip out this morning and go get some pancakes? My treat!"

"That's a really nice offer, Gus," Shawn seemed confused why Gus would want to leave work. "But I think we should go out to eat after we're finished working; and cleaning a little bit."

Gus's eyebrows rose up high. "How about nachos? You know what, any food you want!" Shawn frowned with a look of absolute bewilderment. "I'll spring for Mario's." Gus offered, pulling out his wallet.

Shawn just shook his head with disapproval. "Gus, we have serious work to do!" Shawn typed a few things into his computer and a look of surprise covered his face. "When we finish this case, would you mind helping me diversify my FICO score?"

Gus crossed off number one. "Er, sure..?"

Shawn mumbled a quick thank-you before closing the current internet tabs and finding the current case file: The Havinsky Case. He stood up and looked around with a frown. "Gus, where is the clear-board?"

"Shawn, if you want the clear-board, you'll have to find where I hid it yesterday." Gus told him with an element of anger in his voice. "You nearly broke it yesterday!"

"Wait, what was I doing with it yesterday?" Gus frowned and explained to Shawn what he'd done, and Shawn nodded apologetically. "That's right, my bad. I'm sorry," Shawn looked confused. "I'm not really sure why I even did that. That seems like such a.. childish thing to do." He said with a shudder. "I should try to be more mature sometimes."

Gus couldn't help the look he gave Shawn. It was necessary, as was the loud scoff. Shawn frowned curiously at Gus, wondering why he gave the impression that Gus thought he was joking. He just shook his head and sighed, looking around. Gus seemed to have hidden it well, so well that Shawn couldn't see it like he might have normally. "Seriously, Gus, can you please just tell me where it is?"

"You mean you can't tell?" Gus was shocked beyond shocked. It was sticking out from beside the fridge so much that it was nearly unmistakable. "Shawn, what's up with you today?"

Shawn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're all.." Gus stood up. "I don't know, you aren't being.. spontaneous enough!"

"Are you kidding? By what you've told me, I was rambunctious enough yesterday to cover the year."

"Exactly! You would _never _say that! Or the word rambunctious! You would just say, 'Crazy is never crazy enough,' or something!" Gus said, trying to mimic Shawn's accent.

Shawn's eyebrows knit together. "Was that supposed to sound like me?" He shook his head when Gus gave him a look. "Sorry," He murmured quietly. "I'm just feeling differently today. I just thought that maybe I should-" He paused thoughtfully. He cleared his throat. "I should really call my dad and apologize for that prank last week. That would have been really offensive."

Gus wasn't sure how to respond. Shawn seemed so much more like Juliet today than he seemed like himself. All caring and feminine, and Gus could've sworn that he saw Shawn check his fingernails earlier. He wanted Shawn to say, "Gotcha!" And make it all better, but there was no such gratitude. He was seriously genuine, and that was one of the scariest things he'd ever seen.

"You know what, forget it." Gus excused it, his mind slipping toward the Alien conspiracy theory fearfully. "The board is just tucked behind the fridge, Shawn."

"Thank you!" Shawn chirped cheerfully, walking over the mess and cleaning moderately as he pulled out the board and began writing facts on the board before stopping. "Gus, why haven't I stayed in one field of occupation?"

"I dunno, you get cold feet?"

Shawn momentarily thought about his literal feet before remembering that it was just a phrase. "No, really," He thought to himself as he continued writing down before frowning at his handwriting. _This is so sloppy. I should really practice making my a's curl fancier. _He thought to himself as he finished up the writing. _Maybe I should go into the Police Academy. Then I'd have an actual job with a secure paycheck. _He was seriously worried for a moment when a daydream where he hadn't gotten any cases clouded his mind.

"Ok, so we know that this Gerald Havinsky was found dead inside a hot-dog vendor truck." Gus inputed, waking Shawn from his daydream. "And we know it was Rylee Trink's shift on the hot dog truck. And we also found the victim's blood on Trink's hands." He looked over at Shawn. "Why exactly don't you think Trink is guilty?"

Shawn shook his head. "I don't know. If the guy already has enough evidence to be prosecuted, it looks pretty open-shut!" He squinted at the crime scene photos, nearly noticing something, but it wasn't anything after all. "I wrote down yesterday that the wife, Lory, had been breaking photo frames in the house and had increased his life insurance about six months ago." He told Gus with a look. "I think maybe we should ask Lassiter to interview the wife and wait for his orders."

"I'm sorry, repeat that again, and please say the person's name more clearly.." Gus was about to implode. _Did he just call Lassie, 'Lassiter'? _

"I said, 'We should ask Lassiter to interview Lory Havinsky, and wait for him to tell us what he'd like us to do next.' " Shawn specified slowly, cocking his head to the side carefully. "Did you have a different idea?"

"No, no," Gus assured, picking up the cordless phone and handing it to Shawn. "You'd better call Lassiter, then."

Shawn thanked him lightly and sat down in the Psych chair behind his desk, dusting some eraser crumbs into a waste bin as the phone rang. "Hello, Carlton Lassiter?" He asked into the phone. "Hi, it's Shawn Spencer," He greeted, listening to Lassie's complaints. "Er, no I wasn't here to prank call you...? I actually wanted to point out that Lory Havinsky had fixed her husband's life insurance previous to her husband's death and I think it's worth checking out." He listened carefully and his eyes widened. "Juliet already solved the case?!"

* * *

**Please review! Thank you, my psych-o's! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for all the meaningful reviews! To address them, I'll just do a majority answer: I don't think I can make it more than 3 or 4 just because it's only supposed to last for a day. I guess since two people spoke about it, then I won't let Juliet figure out that Shawn isn't psychic. ALSO: I totally know that she'd super funny and cute it's just want Shawn to shell-shock everyone first, then I'll get straight down to adorable Juliet acting from Shawn. I'll do my best to include other characters and keep it hilarious like the show is!**

**Thanks for all your support and please keep reading/reviewing! **

* * *

"She _solved_ the case?" Shawn raised his eyebrows with an impressed glance to Gus. Gus choked and ran over to listen in on the conversation, Shawn kindly putting the phone on speaker for his friend to listen in.

"Yep," Lassiter wanted to laugh at Shawn's inept slowness. "She had that lead about an hour ago as soon as she walked in the doors. We called Lory and she cracked as soon as we asked her to come in for questioning."

Shawn furrowed his brow curiously. "Cracked?"

Lassiter growled beneath his breath. "We told her we were from the SBPD over the phone, and the first thing she said was, 'I didn't raise the life insurance!' " Lassiter frowned with displeasure as he remembered the details of the phone call. "O'hara shouted at her that she was a 'liar-liar-pants-on-fire' and that she obviously had killed her husband, and the lady broke down and completely confessed to everything." He loved it when that happened: the guilty murders who felt awful and made his life easy by completely breaking down when confronted.

Shawn shook his head with amazement. "Well that's wonderful!"

Lassiter scowled at his phone and put it back up to his ear. "Excuse me?" Shawn repeated himself louder and more slowly. "Yeah, er, Spencer, did you and O'hara do something last night?"

"I... what?" Shawn ran his fingers through his soft hair slowly.

"Your... you wife," Lassiter didn't like the taste of those words when he spoke to Shawn, "Hasn't really been acting like herself today. Did you feed her something like... Oh, I don't know, uncleaned or uncooked clams last night?"

Shawn shook his head despite being on the phone. "No, no," He frowned thoughtfully. "She doesn't really like clams. Should I come into the office? Is she sick?" His worried tone made Lassiter wonder even more what was going on.

Gus was completely shocked. Shawn wasn't acting himself. Juliet wasn't acting herself. What if they honestly had eaten something last night that made them both feel ill and boring? He didn't want to think about something like that happening and becoming a non-ending thing.

"She's not physically sick, no.."

"Is she having lapses over Yin again?" Shawn suddenly gasped, overcome with worry for his wife.

Lassiter bit his lip. "No, it's not that either." He glanced over his desk and saw Juliet sitting _on_ her desk eating a bag of doritos and sliding them nonchalantly back into a trash bin. She hopped off the desk and into her chair, spinning the chair around the office space and grabbing at walls to spin herself faster. "Though, do come as soon as you can." He whispered as the chair flew toward him and he hung up the phone without saying goodbye, like normal.

Shawn stood up as soon as he could and went to grab the car keys to the Blueberry. "Gus, would you mind if I drove us down there?"

Gus wasn't sure he trusted Shawn to drive under his... current attitude, but he seemed more careful than he usually was, so Gus relented and hesitantly got into the passenger's seat.

Shawn drove carefully, surprising Gus when he took a dollar bill out of his wallet (which also surprised Gus, since he rarely ever took his wallet anywhere anymore) and gave it to a homeless man outside with a cardboard box.

"Would you like a strawberry smoothie?" Shawn offered softly, and Gus nearly jumped.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted a strawberry smoothie?" He asked again, scared that perhaps his friend was losing his hearing.

Gus looked appalled. "Why not pineapple?"

"Huh?"

"You _always _get pineapple!"

Shawn shot him a guilty look. "I.. why I can't I have more than one type of smoothie?"

"Because you think all other flavors are complete wastes of milk!"

"But that's really pretty ridiculous," He reasoned with a smile, hoping that Gus was just kidding and surprised to find that he was dead serious. "Um, okay, so you don't want a smoothie?"

"I want the smoothie! Just-" Gus took a deep, calming breath. He couldn't finish his sentence.

Shawn stuck his tongue out in thought. "How about we compromise with strawberry pineapple smoothies?" He offered gently with a soft smile.

"_Pineapple _strawberry smoothies,"

"Gus, that's what I- oh, nevermind." His shoulders slumped and he pulled into the Jamba Juice parking lot.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the SBPD, Shawn gaped at the surprisingly not busy room. Everyone was gathered around Juliet's desk instead of their own desks where piles of paperwork no doubt awaited them; Lassiter's pile of paperwork nearly double as high. Shawn was shocked when everyone turned suddenly to look at him and begin clapping. His eyebrows both went up immediately.

"Juliet, you were right about everything!" McNabb said, astonished. His straight black hair was combed like normal, but it had no gel in it this morning. Gus noticed immediately, _thank you Super Sniffer, _but Shawn honestly didn't pick up on it. Apparently, she had already been able to deduct this within seconds.

"Aww, thanks," She said as if it were nothing, "Some people are born this way!"

Lassiter frowned. "You weren't like this yesterday," He contradicted quietly, and a new idea popped into his mind. "Oh.. my.. gosh.." He breathed, and he stared at Juliet with huge eyes.

He grabbed her wrist, making her frown in confusion, and led her toward Shawn and Gus. He then reached out and pinched Shawn's ear, leading him along with them down the stairs to the interrogation rooms. Gus followed mindlessly, wondering what was going on.

"Lassiter-" Shawn was cut off, and Lassiter shut the door after Gus had entered.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Lassiter pointed at Juliet, whose eyebrows shot straight up. "That's why she's all psychic today, it's the baby, isn't it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Burton objected first, "What are you talking about?"

"All day long," Lassie threw his arms in the air. "She has been.. Spencering! She's been Spencering around all day," He said, turning to face her. "First she solves the case as if she's psychic, then she starts eating everyone's snacks, and then she started showing off deductive reasoning! The only way she could be this.. Spencery.. is if she was pregnant with a.. with a.." He choked on the poisonous word, "Psychic."

Juliet scoffed and Shawn's eyebrows rose with concern.

"Pregnant? Please, Lassie," She said, and he pointed a finger at her nose.

"Exactly! Has anyone ever heard her say my name like that?"

"I certainly haven't," Shawn told him helpfully. "Juliet, are you feeling okay? This morning you did seem a little bit off."

"_I _seem off?" She glared. "You haven't laughed, like, at all today!"

Gus nodded. "Shawn hasn't been able to find anything out today. He keeps asking me questions instead of figuring them out; and earlier he wanted a _strawberry_ shake, not pineapple." Lassiter stared at him in horror, knowing that it was very honestly a bad sign.

Gus and Lassie looked between each other, back at their partners, and then ran out of the interrogation room, locking the Spencers in the interrogation room. Juliet and Shawn both jumped from their seats, pounding on the doors to let them out, but Gus and Lassiter walked over to the examination room and watched them through the mirror.

"I think that the.. er," Gus thought quickly. "The 'spirits' must have decided to take Shawn's blessing and affect Juliet!"

Lassiter raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay, but how long will the 'spirits' bless O'Hara, then?"

"She's a Spencer, now, Lassiter." Gus corrected quietly. "And it came quickly, since yesterday they were themselves, so it must leave quickly."

They locked eyes and turned their gazes toward Mrs. and Mr. Spencer. "Tomorrow," they said in unison, watching them as they began talking together.

"So.." Juliet said, sitting on the table in front of Shawn. "They think that you've lost your psychic abilities, and I've gained them.." He frowned, wondering how she could have figured that out, and she grinned. "They're locking us in here until tomorrow."

"And that's good?" He asked, weary of her smile.

"Yeah!" Juliet winked. "Because you know what happens when you take a Cautious Cop and a Sensational Psychic?"

He raised an eyebrow and started to smile, "What?"

"An easy escape plan, and the best frat party ever!" She joked, referencing some movie she had seen in Florida a long while ago when she was a teen. They laughed, and Shawn decided he might enjoy this day trapped in an interrogation room.

* * *

**More to come soon! :D Please, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all the delay! AHHHH busy life! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers (I'll address you in the next chapter :D) and favoriters and followers!**

**Today is a smaller, mini-chapter, but I will try to get a larger one out tomorrow. Thanks! **

**READ ON! **

* * *

"You know Shawn," Juliet whispered breathily into Shawn's ear, and he nervously wiped his ear. "I know a pretty good way of getting them to let us out."

Shawn turned and raised a weary eyebrow. "Yes?"

Juliet brought her lips to his and kissed him, pulling herself in closer to him before he pulled away.

"Juliet, I need you to be serious." He objected, and she pouted, wiping off her lips. "This isn't really the time to do... that.."

"Fine.." Jules rolled her eyes. "Since when have you called me Juliet?"

He shook his head. "I don't-"

"I liked it when you called me Jules!" She whined, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She dropped her head onto the palms of her hands.

Shawn couldn't help but grin. She was so... silly. "Jules," He whispered to her, and she lifted her lips into a curly smile. "Jules," He repeated until her smile was ear-to-ear. "How come I don't get a nickname, Jules?"

"Shawn-o!"

He frowned. "Umm, actually, we'll stick to-"

"Shawn-dog!"

"I don't-"

"Yawny-Shawny-"

"Jules-"

"Shawn the Sheep? Surely Shawn? Shawn the Shrink? Hot-Shot Shawn? Shawn Shocker! Spencer the Mincer? Spence Intense-"

"That's enough," Shawn said lightly, but loud enough for Juliet to stop with a soft sigh.

"You're no fun today, Shawny boy." Juliet said jokingly, and he rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Oh that's it! Shawn the Shrug! I'll start calling you Shrug from now on."

He smiled. "Not right now, Juliet." His rejection make her want to try even harder. "I need you to be in this moment with me, please?"

"Don't be such a-" She gasped and dropped her head into her hands.

"Juliet!"

Shawn held her shoulder supportively and looked utterly terrified for his wife. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to swat him away. "Nothing,"

"Please," He urged her to tell him. He cared about her more than he cared about anything else in that moment. Had he been in his right mind, he might have been half-watching Phineas and Ferb that he mentally recorded into his brain that morning, but without his skills of memory, he was completely focused on the most important light in his life: Juliet. "What's wrong, J-Juliet?"

"I've just.. I've just been getting these headaches. It's like when a computer has twelve tabs open, and it runs really slow, but the user keeps trying to open more and more. I have _so _many tabs open, and they all work, but it hurts to go as fast with them all open. I can't just sit without noticing everything. I can't look at someone without noticing their life story. I looked at a blank wall to calm my head down and I saw evidence that Lassiter has a new girlfriend."

* * *

"I.. she can tell I have a new girlfriend?" Lassiter's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Gus patted his back relateably. They both continued to listen in through the glass.

* * *

"And every time I look at you, I can deduce what you're about to say by just.. just looking at your eyes and body language." She told him, clutching the side of her head.

"I remember-" Shawn stopped, realizing that Juliet was saying the same things at the same time. "Oh, were you going to- hey, are you copying me- please, stop- Juliet, I- please?"

Juliet groaned. "And _again _with this whole Juliet thing. Shawn, it's getting boring!"

She jumped to her feet and pulled out her phone. "Speaking of bored.." She closed the phone and grabbed Shawn's hand. "I have a perfect cure for boredness."

* * *

_DING. _

_DING. _

Lassiter and Gus pulled out their phones and frowned.

"Mine says 'look.' " Gus said, looking toward Lassiter's iPhone.

"Mine says 'up.' " Lassiter announced.

They both looked up at the glass and gasped. Lassiter put his hands on his head and wiped his cheeks down with his hands tiredly. Gus kneaded his chin anxiously.

The interrogation room was empty, and the only evidence of Juliet and Shawn being in the room was a smiley face drawn in bright red lipstick of the metal table.

"This is going to be a long day." Lassiter said as he and Gus started sprinting after the couple.

* * *

**Please review! I get funnier with more and more followers/favoriters/reviewers! THANKS!**


End file.
